


Ciò Che Non Vedi [What You Never See]

by IrishMarti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Otabek è frustrato, Yuri è un po' una puttanella, chiamate su skype, linguaggio volgare, masturbazione, menzioni di atti sessuali, voyeurismo accidentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMarti/pseuds/IrishMarti
Summary: Yuri e Otabek parlano moltissimo su Skype, sono passati diversi anni da Barcellona e hanno stretto un'amicizia incredibilmente intima.Così intima, che Yuri si sente autorizzato a raccontare a Otabek tutti i dettagli sconci dei ragazzi che si porta a letto, certo che l'amico non provi nulla per lui, visto che ha sempre rifiutato le sue avance.Poi, però, una sera Otabek commette un errore fatale e, da quel momento, niente sarà più come prima.





	Ciò Che Non Vedi [What You Never See]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You Never See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547952) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



“Te lo dico io Beka, fa strano succhiarlo a uno circonciso!” Esclamò Yuri mentre Otabek scuoteva la testa sullo schermo del pc.

Un'altra serata, un'altra chiacchierata su Skype. Ultimamente, sembrava quasi che non riuscissero a far coincidere i loro impegni. Uno in un paese e l'altro dall'altra parte del mondo. Anche nei periodi fuori stagione a causa di programmi inderogabili, sponsor, stupidi spettacoli sul ghiaccio (grazie a Victor) il loro tempo era molto limitato.

"Non saprei, non ne ho mai provato uno circonciso," commentò Otabek mentre si appoggiava casualmente allo schienale della sedia, come se fosse annoiato dalla conversazione.

"Beh, lascia che te lo dica, c'è meno roba con cui giocare... tipo, per fargli una sega? Non c'è niente da tirare giù e su... è solo... solo la punta e basta," continuò Yuri.

"Ne stiamo davvero parlando?" si lamentò Otabek con un sospiro.

"Sì!" Esclamò Yuri. "Era strano, ok? Quindi, tipo... sono questo club con un DJ che dovrebbe seriamente prendere lezioni da te e imparare a fare il suo lavoro... ma comunque, c'era questo tipo alto e tutto muscoloso."

"In effetti ti piacciono i ragazzi alti."

" _Da_! Ma ascolta! Gli metto una mano nelle mutande ed è troppo  _strano_!"

"Un cazzo è un cazzo," Otabek fece roteare gli occhi.

"Senti! Finché non ne provi uno circonciso non puoi dire la tua su 'sta cosa!"

"Va bene, va bene, continua," mormorò Otabek con un cenno.

"Voglio dire, c'è meno lavoro da fare, ma mi è sembrato come se dovessi dimostrare qualcosa... cioè, un avvertimento farebbe comodo, no?"

"Quindi, te lo sei scopato?" Chiese Otabek.

"Nah, ho solo lasciato che mi venisse in faccia," Yuri si lasciò andare a una risata.

"Sei davvero tremendo, Yura," ridacchiò Otabek di rimando.

"E non te lo dimenticare! Ok... si sta facendo tardi. Ci sentiamo?"

"Ho una scelta?" Otabek chiese con un piccolo ghigno. Yuri quel ghigno proprio lo amava. Era il lato giocoso di Otabek che non tutte le persone avevano la fortuna di vedere.

"No, ovviamente! Buona notte, stronzo!" Esclamò Yuri prima di chiudere la videochiamata.

 

* * *

 

“Yura! Hai idea di che ore siano?” Chiese Otabek con voce addormentata mentre rispondeva alla chiamata di Yuri.

“Tanto dovresti alzarti a breve," ridacchiò il ragazzo divertito.

“Rientri adesso?”

“ _Da_!” Esclamò di rimando a gran voce. “Potrei pure essere un po' ubriaco!”

Otabek sbuffò e Yuri riuscì finalmente a vederlo non appena accese la luce sul comodino e si voltò sul fianco. Aveva il volto rilassato e un leggero velo di barba gli copriva il mento. Tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto fare Yuri era allungare la mano, oltrepassare il monitor e intrecciare le dita nei suoi capelli spettinati.

"Quindi adesso mi chiami su Skype da ubriaco?"

"Beh, ti ho mandato messaggi da ubriaco per tutta la notte, ma non mi hai risposto!"

"Stavo dormendo," mormorò Otabek.

"Lo sai vero che è sabato e dovresti uscire a divertirti?"

"Intendi dire ubriacarmi e farmi una scopata?"

“ _Da_! Esattamente!” Yuri ridacchiò.

“Ma che hai indosso?” Domandò a bruciapelo Otabek mettendo a fuoco lo schermo del cellulare.

"Me lo ha consigliato Phichit!" Replicò Yuri. "Che te ne pare?" Yuri si alzò, fece una giravolta e gli mostrò un crop top così corto da mostrare i capezzoli e un paio di jeans attillati incredibilmente a vita bassa.

“Quella cosa può essere considerata una maglia?” Domandò Otabek.

“Oh, piantala, lo so che ti piace!”

“Devi mangiare di più.”

"Stronzo, guarda che mangio!" Replicò Yuri tornando a sedersi. "Sono solo magro, cazzo."

“Riesco a contarti le costole con quella...  _maglia_.”

"Oh, chissenefrega... comunque! Questa maglia mi ha portato fortuna stasera!"

"Ti sei perfino dovuto togliere quei pantaloni attillati?" Domandò Otabek con uno sbadiglio.

Yuri ridacchiò. "Sì, ma cazzo se ne è valsa la pena!"

“Di questo il nome lo sai?”

Yuri ci pensò su per un attimo. "Aspetta... me l'ha detto... ma comunque, non è importante! Quindi, questo tipo era muscoloso e davvero grosso! Mi ha letteralmente preso in braccio nel vicolo e mi scopato contro il muro senza neanche faticare troppo!"

Otabek grugnì.

"Oh, Beka! Avresti dovuto vedermi! Mi ha sculacciato pure nel mentre che mi stava scopando! Gli sono venuto sulla camicia... in realtà probabilmente ho ancora dello sperma sullo stomaco," disse Yuri appoggiandosi allo schienale e passandosi le mani sull'addome. Come previsto, aveva dei rimasugli incrostati sulla pancia, e notò persino come gli occhi di Otabek seguirono ogni suo movimento.

“Yura… mi hai svegliato per farmi sapere che hai dello sperma secco sullo stomaco?”

" _Da_! Voglio dire, a chi altro potrei raccontare del sesso stratosferico che ho fatto in quel vicolo buio?" Domandò Yuri.

"Che ne dici se vado a preparare il caffè, tu ti fai una doccia e mi richiami quando sei un po' meno coperto di schifezze?"

“Ah, non sei divertente, Beka,” commentò il ragazzo mettendo su il muso.

"Yura, hai dello sperma secco addosso, almeno vai a darti una ripulita... in più, hai tutto l'eyeliner sbavato."

"Lo sai che non può fregarmene neanche un po’," ringhiò Yuri infastidito.

"Va bene, raccontami del tipo muscoloso," sospirò Otabek prima di voltarsi e accettare il fatto che avrebbe ricevuto un racconto estremamente dettagliato della serata.

 

* * *

 

"Beka, senti, ‘sto tipo aveva il cazzo più piccolo di sempre!" Si lamentò Yuri.

"Eppure te lo sei scopato comunque?"

"Mi sono sentito in dovere dopo che mi sono strusciato addosso alla sua gamba per tutta la sera sulla pista da ballo."

Otabek fece roteare gli occhi. "Yura... comunque... anche io sono uscito stasera."

"Oh? Hai fatto il DJ o qualcosa di simile?"

"Sì, un po'."

"Hai incontrato qualcuno di interessante?" Yuri domandò con un sorriso.

"Beh, c'era questo tipo che è stato attorno alla consolle dei DJ per un po' e ha continuato a offrirmi da bere," replicò Otabek.

"Oh, ma davvero? Era carino?"

"Non era brutto," rispose Otabek alzando le spalle.

"Lasciami indovinare, lo hai semplicemente ringraziato e non hai fatto nulla per tutta la sera," sospirò Yuri.

"Abbiamo parlato!"

"Oh...  _avete parlato_ ," ridacchiò Yuri.

"Ehi, io non vado a letto con chiunque mi guardi un po'," rispose il ragazzo un po’ irritato.

"Ma non mi dire," ringhiò Yuri. Lo sapeva, eccome se lo sapeva, visto quanto ci aveva provato con Otabek le poche occasioni che si erano ritrovati insieme. Esattamente da quando, dopo un'esibizione, il kazako lo aveva baciato. Poi però, dopo quell’avvenimento il ragazzo lo aveva sempre respinto e gli aveva proprio fatto capire che non ci sarebbe stato nient'altro tra loro.

"Preferiresti mi scopassi tizi random e ti raccontassi tutti i dettagli sconci?"

"Sarebbe arrapante da morire se lo facessi," replicò Yuri con un piccolo ghigno.

Otabek fece roteare gli occhi. "Beh, mi ha dato il suo numero. Va bene lo stesso, no?"

"Beka, ti devi davvero fare una scopata," esclamò Yuri. "Voglio dire, io mi sono appena scopato il cazzo più piccolo del mondo... tipo che... mi ha perfino preparato più del necessario."

"Aspetta, ma tipo che ce l'aveva corto? O era solo sottile?"

"Era corto  _e_  sottile!" Esclamò Yuri lamentoso.

"Almeno era bello?"

"Beh, certo! Però fai conto che dopo che mi ha messo dentro tre dita non l'ho quasi sentito."

“Yura… ti prego,” si lamentò Otabek.

"Beka! Due dita erano più larghe del suo cazzo!"

"Eh beh..." Otabek sospirò.

"Va bene, vado a farmi una doccia. Mi sento ancora del lubrificante dentro e mi fa strano."

Otabek fece roteare gli occhi. "Ci sentiamo."

Yuri non si disturbò di chiudere lo schermo del pc, visto che di solito ci pensava Otabek a farlo. Si tolse la maglia e si avvicinò al comò per recuperare dei boxer puliti.

All'improvviso, un gemito arrivò alle sue orecchie e quasi lo spaventò. Voltò il capo e udì il suono distinto di pelle che veniva sbattuta.  _Conosceva quel suono_. Sembrava il rumore di qualcuno che si stava dando piacere. Tornò veloce seduto dietro lo schermo del pc, ma tutto quello che riuscì a vedere fu uno scorcio della scrivania di Otabek.

_Non doveva aver chiuso del tutto il computer._

Yuri rimase seduto lì in silenzio ad ascoltare i suoni che uscivano dagli auto-parlanti. Respiro pesante e gemiti soffusi. Guardò lo schermo, desiderando ardentemente poter assistere a ciò che stava succedendo in camera del suo amico.

"Si scopa cazzi piccoli... ma a me non mi guarda neanche," gemette Otabek. " _Yura..."_

Yuri spalancò gli occhi dallo shock.  _Che cazzo stava succedendo?_

Otabek gemette di nuovo, questa volta più forte, e Yuri si ritrovò a morire dalla voglia di vedere cosa stava succedendo. Sentì la propria erezione tendersi sempre di più ad ogni secondo che passava nell’ascoltare quei mormorii di piacere e il suono prodotto dalla mano di Otabek. Però tutto ciò che aveva era uno scorcio della scrivania dell'amico. Cominciò a chiedersi che Otabek potesse sentirlo, quindi rimase zitto, nonostante avvertisse i boxer farsi più stretti ad ogni nuovo gemito.

Inaspettatamente, Potya entrò nella stanza, miagolò all'improvviso e spaventò Yuri, il quale gli gettò addosso la prima cosa che gli capitò in mano. I suoni dal computer si interruppero e la chiamata terminò. Otabek doveva aver chiuso del tutto lo schermo.

"Stupido gatto del cazzo!" Yuri urlò, irritato.

 

* * *

 

Era sempre Yuri che chiamava Otabek e adesso non sapeva come comportarsi. Era certo di cosa aveva sentito e ciò gli fece domandare come avrebbe potuto procedere. Erano trascorsi tre anni da Barcellona e, nonostante non si vedessero molto spesso, parlavano moltissimo su Skype.

Era passata una settimana e Yuri non era ancora riuscito a trovare il coraggio di contattare Otabek. Sapeva che si stava comportando da idiota, ma era consapevole del fatto che non appena avrebbe visto il volto del suo amico sullo schermo avrebbe sentito di nuovo quei gemiti.

_Non era giusto_. Certo, Yuri andava a letto con gente a caso, ma solo perché Otabek lo aveva friendzonato tempo prima. Un bacio e Yuri era stato messo da parte. E all'inizio ci aveva provato  _così tanto_ , ma più Otabek rifiutava le sue avance, più era chiaro che non fosse interessato a lui in quel modo.

Quindi avevano sviluppato quella strettissima amicizia, o almeno, così gli era sembrato.

Era troppo presto e Yuri era incazzato. Era appena tornato a casa dal club, sobrio e arrapato. Una marea di ragazzi ci aveva provato e gli aveva offerto da bere, ma gli era sembrato sbagliato. Da quella sera che Otabek non aveva chiuso del tutto il pc gli sembrava tutto sbagliato. Yuri non riusciva a smettere di pensarci.

Era sdraiato sul letto quando la chiamata di Skype gli fece vibrare il cellulare. Quando vide che si trattava di Otabek, esitò. Pensò al fatto che si trattasse del suo migliore amico, ma si ritrovò ad accettare la telefonata sconsolato non appena realizzò quanto fosse innamorato di lui. Si mise seduto e subito vide il volto di Otabek sullo schermo.

“Oh, quindi sei ancora vivo,” lo salutò il ragazzo.

“ _Da_ ,” replicò Yuri.

“Non hai chiamato.”

“Sono stato occupato,” rispose Yuri attorcigliandosi un ciuffo di capelli attorno al dito.

Otabek inclinò la testa di lato e strizzò gli occhi. “Yura, che hai?”

“Niente,” replicò il ragazzo, cercando di non guardarlo.

"Non ho chiuso del tutto lo schermo l'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato," mormorò Otabek a bruciapelo.

Yuri annuì, ma continuò a tenere gli occhi bassi.

Otabek si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e sospirò. “Yura… mi dispiace.”

"Cosa vuol dire tutto ciò?" Sussurrò Yuri.

“Possiamo dimenticarcene e basta?”

"Non voglio dimenticarmene," Yuri finalmente alzò lo sguardo e fissò il monitor. Sentì una fitta nel petto non appena notò l'espressione di Otabek. "Allora, di che si tratta?"

Otabek si passò una mano tra i capelli e alzò le spalle. "Cioè... mi sa che mi sei sempre piaciuto."

"Ma è da Barcellona che mi rifiuti!"

"Ero stupido e spaventato," confessò Otabek con un sospiro.

“Perché?”

Otabek scrollò nuovamente le spalle. "Non lo so..."

"Non ti avrei mai respinto, Beka..." mormorò piano Yuri.

"Ti piacciono i tipi grandi e grossi, comunque."

"No, mi piaci tu, mi piaci da Barcellona!" Esclamò il ragazzo, quasi esasperato.

Otabek scosse la testa e sorrise. "Sono stupido, ok?"

" _Da_ , lo sei proprio."

"Ora puoi smetterla di evitarmi?"

Yuri sorrise. “Tu puoi smetterla di fare l'idiota?”

“Posso provarci,” Otabek ridacchiò.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche attimo, ma Yuri stava decisamente meglio, nonostante fosse ancora confuso.

"Quindi... sono uscito ieri sera," disse all'improvviso.

"Oh? E chi ti sei scopato stavolta?"

"Nessuno... non ho neanche bevuto."

Otabek lo guardò stupito. "Davvero?"

"Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a te, stronzo!" Replicò con un sorriso.

"Quindi adesso che facciamo?" Domandò Otabek imitando l’espressione del ragazzo.

Yuri fece un piccolo ghigno. "Beh, questa volta potresti lasciami guardare mentre ti tocchi."

Otabek arrossì e Yuri scoppiò a ridere.

"Guarda che scherzavo, ma organizziamoci. E basta stronzate questa volta, il tempo lo troviamo."

"Ok, vuoi venire ad Almaty o vuoi che venga in Russia?"

Yuri ci pensò su per un attimo. "Qua c'è troppo gente che potrebbe disturbare... vengo io ad Almaty."

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a Phayte per avermi lasciato tradurre questa storia <3 E grazie a chi leggerà <3


End file.
